vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Adolf Hitler
HEUT IST MEIN TAG? Adolf Hitler was the Führer of Nazi Germany and is a former wrestler for VGCW. He appeared in several early VGCW broadcasts and briefly feuded with President Barack Obama before both men left the company. In Real Life Adolf Hitler was the chancellor-turned-dictator of Nazi Germany during the late 1930s and the duration of the Second World War. Born in Austria, Hitler would serve as a soldier in the Bavarian Army during the First World War, fighting at a number of battles (including the Somme). He was awarded a number of decorations, including the Iron Cross Second and First Class and the Black Wound Badge. He came away from the war incredibly pissed off, leading to the beginnings of his political activities. Hitler returned to Munich, Germany, and in 1919 he joined the DAP political party. In the space of a year, he would go on to help overhaul the party into the''' National Socialist German Workers' Party - or Nazi Party for short. He also designed the infamous swastika logo. His presence in the party would go on to help shape his burgeoning National Socialist, anti-Semitic views, and in turn, his strong personality and communication skills would strongly reflect this idealogy back onto the party. Following a failed coup in 1923, '''Hitler '''was jailed for 5 years, but upon his return he immediately set upon taking the Nazi Party to new heights. In 1932, following strong displays in presidential elections, Hitler was appointed Chancellor. From this new position, the Nazi Party would go on to remove any restrictions to their rule - upon the death of Germany's then-current President von Hindenburg in 1934, '''Hitler '''declared himself Führer. The Nazi Party had complete rule over the country. From his new position as dictator, '''Hitler '''could begin implementing his desires for a purer Germany. The expansion of the Third Reich began with Austria and Czechoslovakia, before he invaded Poland in 1939 - thus becoming the catalyst for World War II. France, Luxembourg, the Netherlands and Belgium would later fall to Hitler's assault. During this time, '''Hitler implemented his grand plan to destroy the Jewish people, whom he believed were responsible for the depression Germany had fallen into post-WWI, amongst other perceived societal problems. Millions of Jews, as well as Slavs, Romanic people, blacks, homosexuals and other "undesirables", died in concentration camps as part of what would become known as the Holocaust. This is the ultimate reminder of Hitler's evil philosophies, and the danger he posed to the world at large. As the war went on, the combined might of Western powers and the Soviet Union would eventualy overwhelm Hitler's forces, and Hitler would eventually retreat to his bunker in 1945, as Berlin began to fall. On 30 April 1945, as Soviet troops closed in on Hitler's location, he and his wife, Eva Braun, committed suicide - Hitler via a shot to the head. His men burned their bodies, and on May the 2nd, Berlin surrendered. Hitler's policies ultimately resulted in the deaths of an estimated 50 million people, including 6 million Jews. According to historian Ian Kershaw, "Never in history has such ruination - physical and moral - been associated with the name of one man." Hitler is known today throughout the world as history's greatest monster. In VGCW Hitler wore a pink gorilla suit and danced to crappy 90s German dance music in his intro. Wacky! Non Royal-Rumble Record